


fnaf dream smp au that i am doing(and i need help)

by nightmare_nori



Series: fnaf dream sm au [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: How Do Tags Work?, Other, and i need help with this ;-;, help please i'm trying to write a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_nori/pseuds/nightmare_nori
Summary: as the title say =]
Relationships: dream smp - Relationship, fnaf 2 - Relationship, fnaf 4 - Relationship, sister location - Relationship
Series: fnaf dream sm au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143227
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so hi yes i need at lest some of these? maybe comment? idk sorry i am wired

hey you think you could do this thing for me?

toy bonnie= ____(name of dream smp member)  
toy chica=____(name of dream smp member)  
toy freddy=_____(name of dream smp member)  
mangal=______(name of dream smp member)  
b.b=_____(name of dream smp member)  
nightgard=______(name of dream smp member)  
.............................  
nightmare=____(name of dream smp member)  
n.m. golden fred bear=____(name of dream smp member)  
n.m bonnie=______(name of dream smp member)  
n.m freddy=_______(name of dream smp member)  
n.m chica=_______(name of dream smp member)  
n.m foxy=_______(name of dream smp member)  
freddels=________(name of dream smp member)  
n.m b.b=_______(name of dream smp member)  
plushtrap=_______(name of dream smp member)  
c.c(crying child)=________(name of dream smp member)  
\------------------  
ft freddy=______(name of dream smp member)  
ft foxy=____(name of dream smp member)  
baby=______(name of dream smp member)  
ballora=_____(name of dream smp member)  
michal(night gard)=_____(name of dream smp member)

no: ranboo, tommy, tubbo, purpled, dream, sapnap, george  
the reason why is they all ready have a part in the story, so i'm sorry if you wanted to pick them

also i am sorry if this is really bad i rushed myself


	2. any fnaf songs you think i should write in the story?

fnaf 1(nights 1-5)

fnaf 2(nights 1-5)

fnaf 4(nights 1-5)

fnaf SL(nights 1-5)

(only if you want to =])


End file.
